I Really Don't Know What To Call This Trainwreck
by BandsAnime
Summary: Takizawa gets a call in the morning and everything just goes downhill from there. Houji asks and winds up having dinner with some people and getting drunk. Fluffcakes and optional smut. Rating for mentions of child abuse but it's mostly emotional abuse. Because this pairing needs more love. Optional smut in part two (it's very graphic). Originally posted on AO3.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ALL OF MY WORKS ARE MERELY FANFICTION WHICH IS A FORM OF CREATIVE WRITING AND ARE ALWAYS SOME PERCENT OF AU.**

Takizawa was not having a good day. First off, it was a Monday. He hated Mondays. Then again, everyone did. Second of all, he already had a killer headache. He didn't know why and he honestly couldn't care at this point. Finally, his mother was calling him. He didn't know why she was and he didn't want to find out but he couldn't just ignore it. Akira was giving him an odd look.

Sighing, he answered the phone and stepped out into the hallway.

"Mum." He greeted.

"Seidou," The elderly woman's voice beamed at him over the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Yourself?" He asked.

"I'm wonderful." She answered. "Have you heard?"

Takizawa winced. "Heard what?"

He really hoped this wasn't about his sister.

"She hasn't told you? Huh." His mother said. "Seina got promoted!"

He tried not to let annoyance creep into his voice. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." She confirmed. "She's the head doctor now."

"That's good." He said. "Look, I gotta go."

"Oh, that's too bad! I'll see you tonight. We're having a party to celebrate." She told him.

"Love you, bye." He replied shortly, hanging up.

Takizawa sighed. He had to go to that tonight. Great. Why was his mother like this? They hadn't celebrated when he'd graduated from the academy despite doing so for Seina when she got her degree.

"Takizawa!" Houji called from in the room.

He went back in. "Sorry."

Houji didn't respond and Takizawa deflated slightly, sitting down.

Akira looked at him. "You look like someone punched you in the gut."

"Oh, shut up." Takizawa muttered.

He noticed Houji giving him a look only to watch it falter as he didn't pursue anything further. He was actually tired with arguing with Akira. She reminded him too much of his oh so perfect sister who he'd spent his entire life being compared to.

"Let's get to it then." Shinohara said.

Takizawa tried to pay attention but it wasn't working. He was too focused on his stupid sister at this point. His stupid perfect sister who could do no wrong and was oh so smart and nice and wonderful.

' _Why can't you be more like your sister, Seidou?'_

' _Why don't you become a doctor like Seina?'_

' _Do something that's going to help people like your sister does, Seidou.'_

' _You're a disappointment, you fucking idiot.'_

' _Mum and Dad are gonna disown you one of these days, dumbass.'_

' _Why can't you just stop and think for once in your pathetic life?! You're nothing but a waste of space, ya idiot! You'll never live up to your sister!'_

' _You're such an idiot! You can't do anything right! I wish you'd never been born!'_

"Takizawa." Akira's voice brought him out of his memories.

"What?" He snapped.

"Are you even paying attention?" She asked.

He glared, unable to keep the venom out of his voice. "Why do you care, Mado?"

"Because we can't afford to screw this up, dumbass." She said.

And there it was.

"You seem tense." Juuzou observed suddenly.

He stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

"We just got started." Amon frowned.

He ignored one of the men he looked up to and walked out, pausing to shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" He heard Juuzou ask.

"Who cares? He's a failure of an Investigator at this point." Akira responded.

Gritting his teeth, Takizawa began walking. Before he knew it, he was leaving HQ and heading down the street. He didn't care where he was going, he decided. So long as he was away from anyone who reminded him of his sister or his dear old dad, he should be okay. He wouldn't have a breakdown and make a fool of himself.

Of course, it didn't matter what he did – they all thought him a fool.

He growled and crossed the street to enter the park. He liked parks. They were simple and they didn't involve dealing with annoying people. Sighing, he found a bench to sit at and stared off into the distance, trying to calm down. It had been a while since he'd felt this bad.

Just when he thought he'd mostly dealt with all his issues too. 

He buried his face in his hands. He hated being this insecure, this depressed. It was painful. It made him feel so much weaker than what he already was. He also didn't want to get as low as he'd once been. Sixteen had been a hard time full of thoughts of suicide. After all, who would want someone they thought wasn't good enough?

"Takizawa." A deep voice said.

He jumped, glancing up. Houji was looking at him curiously.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

His superior frowned. "Oh?"

"I shouldn't have walked out like that." He said.

Houji blinked. "You didn't seem okay after that phone call."

Takizawa shrugged, not expecting Houji to sit beside him.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" He asked.

Takizawa frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

"We haven't exactly bonded." He explained. "It's not helpful in building trust."

Trust. What good was it when it would only come back to bite you in the ass later?

He sighed. "My mother called."

"And?" Houji prodded.

"It was about my sister." He muttered. "As per usual."

"Oh?" Houji asked.

Takizawa sighed again. "It's always about my sister. Always has been, always will be… Mado reminds me of her, actually."

"Is that why you're always short with her?" He asked.

"Yeah," The youth admitted. "I guess it is."

He knew his superior was looking at him. That's why he found himself staring at the ground.

"That's not it, is it?" Houji asked.

"… I've spent my entire life being compared to my sister, you know." Takizawa answered, knowing that he wouldn't stop now that he'd started. "She's six years older than me… and a doctor. Mum wanted me to be a doctor for years because Seina wanted to be one and I should be just like my sister in her eyes. She was disappointed when I told her I didn't want to be a one. After that I had to do something to help people just like my sister or I wasn't good enough. I had to get the same grades, I had to do what she did… I hated it – I still do. Mum still compares us without even realising it."

"What about your father?" Houji asked tentatively.

He swallowed. "He's an abusive prick. He cheated on my mother more than once and beat her for fifteen years. Bastard beat me too but left my sister alone. They actually wanted her – I was nothing but an unwanted accident… The first thing he said to me when I told them I wanted to join the CCG was that he hoped I'd get ripped to pieces and eaten."

He noticed his superior looked a little pissed.

"He's in prison now." He explained. "He tried to kill my mother. The neighbours heard and called the police… She visits him once a month. Seina visits him every fortnight. She doesn't know that the abuse was ongoing. Mum refuses to talk about it."

"Why don't you?" The man prompted.

He laughed. "She never believes a word I say and always has to challenge me on it… I have to deal with her tonight, wonderfully enough. She got promoted so Mum just has to celebrate so I have to go otherwise I look like a dick even if I have a work thing going on. It's happened before."

"Is it just a family thing?" Houji asked.

Takizawa shook his head. "Seina will bring her boyfriend and Mum will no doubt invite the neighbours. Then I'll be asked why I don't have a relationship like Seina."

He sighed. He was sick of being compared to her at every turn.

"Why don't you take someone at work?" Houji suggested.

He snorted. "Who? Nobody can tolerate me for five minutes."

His superior gave him a look. "Hello, it's your wonderful partner who's basically with you all day and has never not tolerated you."

He blinked, looking at his partner. The man look slightly annoyed but in a fond way he'd never seen before.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." Houji confirmed, putting a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "It'll be interesting to see you around people you're more comfortable with."

Takizawa rolled his eyes. "Yes, comfortable with… We should get back. I'm sorry for wasting time."

"Don't be." Houji replied. "No doubt they've come up with something regardless of whether we were there or not."

Takizawa stood and began to head back, well aware of the older man doing the same. He couldn't believe he'd just spilled his guts. It was actually rather embarrassing.

An arm fell around his shoulders. "You sure you're okay?"

He swallowed. "I'll live."

The contact might have been alarming but at least it felt calming compared to the dread he usually felt whenever someone touched him. At least he trusted his partner that much.

They soon reached HQ and headed in, rejoining the others within minutes.

Akira looked up. "Finally."

"You missed the best part." Juuzou said.

Takizawa didn't respond.

He swallowed as he led Houji down the street. He really didn't want to do this. He really wouldn't be surprised if Houji thought he was being irrational about the situation with his family. He was also worried his family wouldn't like his partner. So many things could go sideways and he hated it.

They reached the house and Takizawa was unsurprised to see his sister's car among those parked along the street. Of course she was here already. First as always.

"I apologise now if they make you uncomfortable at any point." He muttered.

"Don't worry about it." His superior replied.

He knocked on the door gently and was unsurprised that it opened a few moments later. His mother smiled at him.

"Seidou." She greeted before noticing the man behind him. "Who's this?"

"Houji Kousuke." His superior introduced himself. "I'm Takizawa's partner at work."

"Come in." She said.

They stepped in and the door shut as they slipped their shoes off, adding to the several pairs. The two men followed the woman to the lounge room and went in.

Seina smiled. "Seidou, I'm glad you could make it."

"Congratulations." Takizawa said. "You should have called me."

"Things get busy at the CCG." She replied offhandedly. "So, who's tall and handsome?"

Takizawa stiffened. He wasn't expecting that.

"Houji Kousuke." Houji told her. "I'm partners with your brother."

June looked mildly disappointed. "Dang it. We were hoping he finally brought home an actual partner! God knows he needs a girlfriend."

"And so it begins." Takizawa muttered.

To his surprise, and delight, time passed quickly. Before long, they'd had dinner and his mother had brought out the wine. He was refusing to drink after what happened last time – he was pretty sure Houji still hadn't forgiven him – but that barely put a damper on anyone else's spirits.

"Honestly Seidou, when are you getting a girlfriend?' Seina asked.

"Never." Takizawa answered.

"Why?" Their mum pouted. "Seina's plenty happy with a partner – you could be too."

And there it was.

"He's not his sister." Houji pointed out.

"I know that." She replied. "My point still stands though."

"Let's hope she'll be cute." One of the neighbours said. "At least then there's hope of cute grandchildren from him."

"I'm not getting a girlfriend considering how likely I am to die with the next five to ten years." He deadpanned.

"Aww, don't think like that." Seina's boyfriend frowned. "Even if you are that bad of an Investigator which I don't doubt, you have your partner here."

"That doesn't mean anything." Houji told him. "Investigators are paired to lower death tolls but it can't be avoided sometimes. That's not to say that Takizawa is a terrible Investigator –he's a pretty good one, actually – but there's still a high chance of him dying sooner rather than later."

"All the more reason to get a girlfriend!" Seina exclaimed. "Then you can try and get married and start a family before you kick the bucket."

"I'm tempted to just feed myself to a Ghoul at this point." He sighed.

Houji grabbed him. "No."

Takizawa looked at his partner, surprised to realise he was a bit tipsy, going on actually being drunk. Dammit.

"No feeding yourself to Ghouls." The man said.

"Go home – you're drunk." He replied.

"Fuck you." Houji grumbled.

He snickered. Perhaps it'd be an idea to get Houji drunk more often. More time passed and Takizawa found Houji passed the fine line between tipsy and drunk a long time ago. By the time they had to leave, he was babbling nonsense in Takizawa's ear and hanging onto him for dear life.

He grumbled and continued to drag his superior down the street. Houji laughed and put an arm around him.

"So squishy." The man whispered.

"I don't know how disturbed I should be." He muttered.

"Seidou, you're walking so quickly." Houji complained.

He slowed, sighing. He should've known this was a bad idea.

"Where the hell do you live?" He asked.

Houji blinked. "Um... Can't we just go to your apartment?"

"Jesus." He sighed.

He shrieked, nearly punching Houji in the gut. The bastard just licked him!

Houji grinned. "You taste nice."

Takizawa wanted to hit him. Preferably with a blunt object across his head. Yes, that would suffice. Luckily, they reached the apartment complex quickly.

He began to lead Houji up the stairs of the stupid building.

"C'mon." He said.

"But stairs." His partner protested.

"That's it. You're no longer allowed to drink." He decided.

"Awww." The man sighed. "Seidou, you don't really mean that, right?"

"Oh, I mean it." He hissed.

They got to his door and he took the key out. Unlocking it took longer than he would've liked because Houji had taken to hugging his arms to his sides and wouldn't budge. Thankfully, they managed to get inside.

"You have a small apartment." Was the first thing Houji said.

"I don't really need a bigger one." He justified. "One room is perfectly fine."

"Suits you." Houji mumbled.

"Thanks. Now let me go and take your shoes off." Takizawa replied.

To his relief, the man did. Takizawa did the same.

"Do you want something to sober up a bit?" He asked.

Houji just hugged him again. "Are you an option?"

He went red. What?!

"E-Excuse me?" He spluttered.

"You heard me." The man muttered.

"You're drunk." He hissed.

"So?" Houji asked. "I'm not that drunk."

"You know what? Let go of me right now. I need coffee." He said.

His superior huffed but released him. He sighed in relief and went to the kitchenette. What he needed was a cup of black coffee with no sugar. It'd help him calm down a bit.

"Your bed's comfortable." Houji told him.

Takizawa looked over and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. His superior was lying half naked on his bed. Wonderful. What was even more wonderful was that he was lying on his back, showing off his muscular chest that really made Takizawa want to jump his bones instead of hit him across the head with a book.

Motherfucker.

"It's too hot." Houji announced and got up, already starting to remove his pants.

Takizawa quickly looked away. That idiot better not strip entirely. He finished making his coffee and took a sip. Ah, how he loved burning his tongue in an effort to not do things one should not do.

And there was Houji, hugging him from behind. Again.

"Are you always this touchy feely when you're drunk?" He asked.

"Wouldn't know. Don't usually drink in the company of others." Houji answered.

"Great. Please tell me you have boxers on." He said.

"We're both guys." Houji muttered. "Nothing you haven't seen before."

"That doesn't mean shit." He glowered.

Houji shrugged. Takizawa decided to focus on his coffee. He was not going to look at Houji's muscular arms that felt nice wrapped around him. He wasn't going to look at his hands either with their long fingers that could no doubt reach certain places easily.

He just had to think about that, didn't he?

Panicking, he kicked back an entire mouthful of coffee, burning his mouth and throat in the process. It was totally worth it though. He wasn't thinking of unsavoury things anymore.

Houji kissed his jaw suddenly. "You smell nice too."

"Oh for the love of God..." He groaned. "Go to bed."

"What?" The man asked.

"You heard me." He said. "Go. To. Bed. _Now_."

"But you're not there." His superior protested.

"Go!" He snapped.

Houji stepped back and Takizawa soon heard the bed creaking slightly. Good. He has never letting him near alcohol ever again if this was what he was like drunk. An idea hit him and he took out his phone, quickly ringing the desired person.

"Takizawa, why are you calling so late? It's nearly midnight." The sleepy voice of Shinohara came.

"How the hell does one deal with a drunken Houji?" He asked, aware he did not sound calm.

Shinohara sounded confused. "He's drunk?"

"Yes and I had to bring him to my apartment because I don't know where he lives and he's really touchy feely and he's naked." He explained.

"I honestly have no idea." Shinohara replied. "I've never seen him drunk before. Has he been saying and doing weird stuff?"

"He licked my neck and said I tasted nice." He deadpanned. "I'm going to defenestrate him."

"Oh God, if only you'd recorded that." The older man snickered. "It would be good blackmail material."

"Seidou, come to bed." Houji drawled.

"At least he's not slurring." Shinohara remarked.

"Honestly, I'd prefer slurring over this weirdness." He sighed.

"And at least he's not an angry drunk either." Shinohara said.

"True." He conceded.

Takizawa sighed as Houji's arms appeared around him again. Looks like he was a disobedient drunk too.

"Yukinori, is that you?" Houji asked.

"Houji," Shinohara greeted. "Takizawa tells me you're drunk."

"Seidou," Houji chided. "I'm not drunk."

"Which is why you're naked right now." He glowered.

"It's just nudity." Houji muttered.

"Yeah, I can see why this is troubling." Shinohara said. "Unfortunately, I have no idea how to deal with him."

"Great." Takizawa grumbled.

"Are you almost done your coffee?" Houji asked. "Bed."

"What am I? A teddy bear?" He grumbled.

"Teddy bears aren't warm. And they don't talk. Or move." Houji told him. "And they don't wear clothes that get in the way of how warm they are."

"Ah, Houji's gonna hate me tomorrow." Shinohara snickered.

"You're recording this, aren't you?" He sighed.

"Of course not." Shinohara chuckled.

He went to take a sip of his coffee but paused.

He elbowed Houji. "Stop undoing my buttons!"

"Nope." Houji snickered.

"I swear to God I will knock you out and find Tatara so he can have you as a meal!" He hissed.

Houji continued to ignore him and undid the last button. He sighed and ignored Houji poking him in the stomach.

"You're very squishy." Houji observed.

Shinohara's snickering turned to chuckles and he glowered. Houji took his phone and put it on the bench behind him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

His cup was taken from him and set on the bench before Houji pulled his arms out of the sleeves.

"Would you quit that?!" He snapped.

"No." Houji replied, already unbuckling his belt.

"I really hope Tatara likes eating drunken people." He grumbled.

It was kinda pointless trying to fight. Houji was a lot stronger than him and he was drunk. It wouldn't end well.

Houji pushed his pants down. "Oh my God, you have knees."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." He growled.

He stepped out of them and dragged Houji to the bed, pulling him in it. The man was all too happy to comply, instantly cuddling him from behind.

"You're very cute, Seidou." Houji remarked.

"Shut up and go to sleep." He snapped.

Houji began kissing his neck, biting and sucking at his current spot.

"Are you seriously giving me a hickey right now?!" He exclaimed.

"Mine." Houji replied as if that explained everything.

"You know what? I hope you remember the weird shit that you do when you're drunk." He grumbled.

Houji just hummed and moved onto a different spot.

Takizawa was all too annoyed to crawl out of bed the next morning. He'd had four hours sleep if he was lucky and Houji was still clinging to him like his life depended on it though the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest indicated he was asleep.

Thankfully, the idiot had fallen asleep at around two.

He grumbled and moved Houji's arm off him before climbing out of bed. He needed coffee. Again. Hopefully he wouldn't be interrupted while drinking it this time.

Getting it made quickly, he savoured the first sip and checked his phone. It wasn't flat, thankfully, but he slapped it on charge anyway. He probably wouldn't use it but it didn't hurt to have battery life.

Halfway through his coffee, he heard Houji groan and sighed.

"Fuck, my head." His superior grumbled.

He couldn't stop a smirk. Served the dumbass right.

"The fuck am I?" Houji muttered. "Why am I naked?"

"You got drunk." He informed him, turning to lean against the counter. "Annoyingly, you decided to strip."

"Jesus Christ, I'm sorry, Takizawa." The man mumbled.

"You should be." He grumbled. "You're not allowed alcohol, got it?"

"You sound like my mother." Houji said, sitting up.

"I called Shinohara, by the way." He informed him. "I thought he would know how to deal with you when you're drunk."

Houji groaned. "Lesson one – never call Shinohara is something embarrassing is going on because everyone at work is going to know about it."

"Eh, that's good enough revenge for me." He shrugged. "Beats giving you to Tatara gift wrapped."

Houji glared at him.

"Or throwing you out a window," He added. "Not that I could pick you up to do that."

"Do I wanna know what I did to garner a revenge plot?" Houji asked.

"I get the feeling Shinohara's gonna tell you about it anyway." He shrugged. "You can wait and let the suspense kill you."

Houji grimaced.

Eventually, they headed to Houji's place so he could get fresh clothes and then they headed to HQ. It was a surprisingly quick trip and Takizawa noted that Houji was doing his best to ignore the odd looks their colleagues gave them.

They reached their small office space.

Juuzou burst into giggles instantly. "Teddy bears!"

Even Akira looked amused. "Jesus Christ."

Amon began to chuckle and Houji glared at Shinohara who merely took his phone out and began to play something.

" **\- bring him to my apartment because I don't know where he lives and he's really touchy feely and he's naked."**

So he started recording that early huh?

" **I honestly have no idea." Shinohara replied. "I've never seen him drunk before. Has he been saying and doing weird stuff?"**

" **He licked my neck and said I tasted nice." Takizawa deadpanned. "I'm going to defenestrate him."**

Houji paled.

" **Oh God, if only you'd recorded that." The older man snickered. "It would be good blackmail material."**

" **Seidou, come to bed." Houji drawled.**

" **At least he's not slurring." Shinohara remarked.**

" **Honestly, I'd prefer slurring over this weirdness." Takizawa sighed.**

" **And at least he's not an angry drunk either." Shinohara said.**

" **True." He conceded.**

" **Yukinori, is that you?" Houji asked.**

" **Houji," Shinohara greeted. "Takizawa tells me you're drunk."**

" **Seidou," Houji chided. "I'm not drunk."**

" **Which is why you're naked right now." Takizawa glowered.**

" **It's just nudity." Houji muttered.**

" **Yeah, I can see why this is troubling." Shinohara said. "Unfortunately, I have no idea how to deal with him."**

" **Great." Takizawa grumbled.**

" **Are you almost done your coffee?" Houji asked. "Bed."**

" **What am I? A teddy bear?" Takizawa grumbled.**

" **Teddy bears aren't warm. And they don't talk. Or move." Houji told him. "And they don't wear clothes that get in the way of how warm they are."**

" **Ah, Houji's gonna hate me tomorrow." Shinohara snickered.**

" **You're recording this, aren't you?" Takizawa sighed.**

" **Of course not." Shinohara chuckled.**

There was a brief pause then the sound of someone being hit.

" **Stop undoing my buttons!" Takizawa snapped.**

" **Nope." Houji snickered.**

" **I swear to God I will knock you out and find Tatara so he can have you as a meal!" Takizawa hissed.**

 **Takizawa sighed.**

" **You're very squishy." Houji observed.**

 **Shinohara's snickering turned to chuckles.**

" **Hey!" Takizawa snapped. "Would you quit that?!"**

" **No." Houji replied.**

" **I really hope Tatara likes eating drunken people." He grumbled.**

Another pause.

" **Oh my God, you have knees." Houji said.**

" **Oh, for fuck's sake." Takizawa growled.**

A lengthier break followed.

" **You're very cute, Seidou." Houji remarked.**

" **Shut up and go to sleep." Takizawa snapped.**

"Wait for it." Shinohara muttered.

" **Are you seriously giving me a hickey right now?!" Takizawa exclaimed.**

" **Mine." Houji replied as if that explained everything.**

" **You know what? I hope you remember the weird shit that you do when you're drunk." Takizawa grumbled.**

"I am never drinking again." Houji decided.

"I gotta question why you didn't hang up." Akira said.

"He took my phone. I assumed he would've." He replied.

" **Stop with the touching, dammit!" Takizawa snapped.**

"I am so sorry." Houji apologised.

"It gets worse, trust me." Takizawa grumbled.

"This is hilarious." Amon snickered.

" **No." Houji replied.**

" **You're not allowed alcohol from now on, you got that?" Takizawa hissed.**

" **I'm thirty-six. Fuck you." Houji replied.**

" **Funny because you seem to be trying to do just that." Takizawa grumbled. "Now could you please stop –"**

 **A moan escaped him.**

"What the fuck did I do?" Houji asked, horrified.

He closed the door. "That's better."

" **Sensitive nipples, huh?" Houji purred.**

" **S-Stop that." Takizawa whimpered.**

"So girly." Akira teased.

"Oh, shut up." Takizawa said.

"I'm surprised you aren't embarrassed." Shinohara remarked.

"I'm a bit of an exhibitionist." He shrugged. "That and it's embarrassing for him."

 **Takizawa squeaked suddenly."H-Houji, you're drunk."**

" **That doesn't mean I don't know what I want." Houji replied.**

" **Drunk people can't consent." Takizawa protested weakly.**

" **I'm not hearing a no." Houji pointed out.**

"I stopped recording at that point." Shinohara said, putting his phone away. "Figured that was already too much."

Houji grabbed Takizawa. "We had sex?!"

"Surprise?" He replied weakly.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Houji demanded.

"Because I didn't think Shinohara would record that much so I could just forget about it and move on!" He exclaimed. "You were drunk!"

"We should probably go." Akira muttered.

Takizawa didn't even protest as the four left.

Houji looked at him when the door shut. "You said that like you regret it."

He shook his head. "I don't regret it. You, on the other hand, were drunk and don't remember it. I think I'm allowed to be pretty dubious on the fact of whether you actually like me or not."

"Man, you are blind." His partner said. "I'm a mixture of touchy feely drunk and truthful drunk. I have no filter."

He swallowed, not expecting for Houji to kiss him. His eyes widened slightly and Houji pulled back.

"You don't feel that way, do you?" His superior asked.

"It's not that I don't, I've just never dated anyone before." He answered, deciding honesty was probably the best policy at this point. "I do like you like that if that's what you're worried about."

He watched Houji breathe a sigh of relief.

"In that case, do you want to, well, date?" The man asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

They kissed again but jumped apart when the door opened.

Kishou Arima peered in. "Shinohara told me. Good job on finally noticing the sexual tension."

The Special Class left with that and the two stared.

"What?" Takizawa asked, confused.

"He noticed?" Houji blinked.


	2. Chapter 2

Houji began kissing his neck, biting and sucking at his current spot.

"Are you seriously giving me a hickey right now?!" Takizawa exclaimed.

"Mine." Houji replied as if that explained everything.

"You know what? I hope you remember the weird shit that you do when you're drunk." He grumbled.

Houji just hummed and moved onto a different spot.

"Stop with the touching, dammit!" He snapped.

"No." Houji replied.

"You're not allowed alcohol from now on, you got that?" He hissed.

"I'm thirty-six. Fuck you." Houji replied.

"Funny because you seem to be trying to do just that." He grumbled. "Now could you please just –"

A moan escaped him as Houji's thumb ran over one of his nipples.

"Sensitive nipples, huh?" Houji purred.

"S-Stop that." Takizawa whimpered.

The hand moved away, causing relief to flood his body. It was short lived, however, because the hand only moved to his crotch, rubbing the bulge protected by his boxers.

He squeaked. "H-Houji, you're drunk."

"That doesn't mean I don't know what I want." Houji replied.

"Drunk people can't consent." Takizawa protested weakly.

"I'm not hearing a no." Houji pointed out.

He swallowed. He didn't want to say no. Takizawa had wanted Houji for a while now but how could you say that to your superior? You couldn't. It would only make things awkward and they didn't need that in their line of work considering one moment of hesitation could lead to death or serious injury.

He squeaked again as Houji's hand moved into the boxers, wrapping around the flesh.

"H-Houji." He gasped as the man began stroking.

His warm, wet tongue ran up along behind the shell of his ear before teeth ensnared his earlobe. He whimpered.

"Call me Kousuke." Houji murmured.

Takizawa nodded, covering his mouth with his hand. The warm mouth moved down to his collarbone and began leaving hickeys there as the too warm hand continued its work between his legs. He squirmed, well aware of Houji's hardness pressed up against him. His superior groaned at the friction.

Takizawa swore he'd never heard a more arousing sound before in his life.

Houji's free hand began playing with the closest nipple, causing him to mewl into his hand. The fact that he rarely even touched himself wasn't help with his sensitivity that much he knew. Houji bit his shoulder, eliciting a muffled gasp.

"Get your hand off your mouth." Houji ordered quietly.

He quickly moved it, not trusting that tone. It was raw and low. He wasn't sure he wanted to find out what would've happened if he hadn't done what he was told. Heat coiled in his stomach at the thought although it was probably added to by what Houji was doing to him. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but Takizawa knew he was going to come soon if the actions didn't cease.

It was rather pathetic and embarrassing, really. His stamina was awful.

"Kousuke." He panted.

"When was the last time you touched yourself?" Houji inquired as his mouth ran up to the crook of his neck.

"Months ago." He admitted.

A gasp escaped him as teeth sunk in to the spot harshly. He writhed, moaning softly, as he hit his peak.

Houji chuckled. "You made a mess."

Takizawa didn't respond as Houji's hand left his boxers and his mouth moved away. He glanced back to find his superior licking the white fluid off his hand and went even redder. Jesus…

The man quickly finished and Takizawa found three fingers prodding his mouth.

"Suck." Houji ordered.

He frowned but opened his mouth for his partner to push the fingers in. He swallowed and decided to try licking them first. Wrapping his tongue around one, he began to run it up and down.

"Just like that." Houji purred in his ear.

He whimpered around the fingers but pressed on, moving his tongue to wrap around all three the best he could manage. Houji began to grind against him like an affection starved dog, pulling a moan from his throat. Something about the feeling of such a strong, powerful man pressing against him, moving his hips so provocatively, using his body to his own pleasure… There was something strangely exciting and domineering about it. It felt like he had some control over the man behind him.

Houji was lusting over his body and he was well within power to withhold it from him.

Takizawa became aware of the grunts and groans escaping his partner's mouth. They were husky in his ear, full of unadulterated want.

"S-Seidou," The man gasped. "Y-You're so pliant… God, I can't wait until I'm inside you."

He whimpered. He'd heard people using such lewd words before but never had they been directed at him. It was alluring, it was indecent, it was intoxicating. He wanted more. It was selfish but he didn't care at this point. Was there really something wrong with wanting more of this man's affection? He couldn't help it that this almost animalistic, primal side of Houji was more arousing than anything he'd ever experienced.

The lack of a filter on the man's mouth made things worse.

"I want your pretty little mouth around my cock one of these days." Houji growled.

Takizawa shivered at the thought. The man pulled his fingers from his mouth and he panted, able to breathe properly again. The grinding stop, eliciting a disappointed whine from him, but it died as Houji's hand slipped down into his boxers. The man's index finger teased his entrance, causing him to jump at the contact. He'd never even put his fingers there before in his life so someone else doing it was a bit of a shock.

"Relax." Houji muttered.

The finger eased in up to the first knuckle. It was a bit uncomfortable but not terribly so. Houji moved it in and out, slowly pushing it deeper until it could go no further. The slow motion continued, easing him into the feeling of having something inside him, and he clenched around it after another minute of the slow torture.

"Want another?" Houji asked.

He nodded. "P-Please."

"So greedy." His superior teased.

The second finger eased its way in alongside its companion, creating a slightly burn. Paying it no mind, he focused on the fingers moving in and out torturously slow. He opened his mouth to say something to get Houji to go faster dammit because he wasn't sure how much more of of this he could take when the motions changed.

The fingers began moving apart as they were thrust in and out, creating more of a stretch.

A small gasp left his lips and he rocked against the fingers, his movements slight. He felt Houji smile against his neck and couldn't stop a lazy grin. A moan escaped him seconds later as Houji's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"There we go." The man muttered.

The third finger slid in, creating a bigger burn, but Takizawa found he didn't mind as one of the fingers began rubbing up against his prostate and the other two resumed the previous scissoring. Moans and groans escaped him at the continuous stimulation. He hadn't expected it to feel this good.

"You're so greedy." Houji breathed. "Clenching my fingers like that. You just want my cock, don't you?"

He nodded feverishly. "Y-Yes… Hahhh. Kousuke, _please_ …"

"So impatient too." The man remarked.

The fingers didn't leave him and he whimpered, squirming. Houji was enjoying teasing him far too much. Why couldn't he just fuck him already? It didn't help that he could feel Houji's erection pressed against his back, just above his ass.

"P-Please," He gasped. "Fuck me. _Kousuke_ , just fuck me already. Hahhh."

His begs were cut short, however, as Houji's mouth pressed against his own, devouring the wanton sounds. He whined as Houji's tongue entered his mouth, exploring the cavern like it owned the place.

He supposed it did – he'd never been kissed like this before.

The fingers continued their movements as Houji dominated his mouth. The man's free hand ran up and down his chest teasingly, causing shivers down his spine. He grinded back against him in an effort to convey just how much he wanted the man's throbbing cock pounding into him. He needed it. It was so close yet so far.

Houji's mouth left his and the man shifted, mouth moving to his back. Takizawa whimpered as the man began leaving hickeys. He was absolutely burning for this man and the bastard didn't care.

"Please, please, please, please…" He begged.

They fell on deaf ears once again and he groaned a mix of disappointment and pleasure. Why was Houji being so sadistic? Didn't he want it too? That heat was back coiling in his belly but if felt far hotter and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"You're so beautiful like this." Houji praised softly. "I promise you'll get what you want soon."

Takizawa shook his head. He couldn't wait any longer. He was about to snap and no soft, gentle words could stop that. The scissoring motion stopped suddenly and all three fingers began to brush up against that wonderful spot.

He couldn't stop any of the embarrassing sounds that fell from his lips at that moment. It wasn't helpful that Houji kept moving his fingers, assaulting his prostate that felt thoroughly abused at this point. He was vaguely aware of how he kept clenching around them sporadically.

The fingers stopped moving and Takizawa was well aware of how worn out he suddenly felt. He was panting heavily and he knew that if he attempted to stand, he'd likely fall on his face.

Houji smiled against his back. "There you go… Like that?"

He nodded tiredly. Houji didn't move for a few minutes and he felt relieved. He couldn't control his breathing properly and his lower regions were on fire. The strangest thing was that he was still hard and there weren't even any, well, fluids.

"The benefits of prostate orgasms." Houji said.

"That's a thing?" He asked.

"Yeah," His superior nodded. "I've never had one but that's because I prefer topping, clearly."

"Oh." He muttered.

"Are you good now?" The man asked.

He nodded and found the throbbing cock he was so desperate for rubbing against his entrance within seconds. It pressed in, eliciting a gasp as the head stretched the spot wider than the fingers had. He hadn't expected that with all the fingering Houji had done. Slowly, the entire shaft eased in until it was balls deep. It was painful now.

"Relax." Houji muttered against his shoulder.

"S-So big." He murmured.

The man kissed his shoulder before pulling him into a gentle one. Takizawa responded eagerly. It was distracting and he found he quite liked the taste of Houji's lips. It helped that they were softer than they appeared. It ended all too soon for his liking.

"You good?" Houji asked softly.

"Yeah." He breathed, not questioning why the man had suddenly decided to push his boxers off on one leg.

His partner pulled out a bit and pressed back in, starting up a steady rhythm of shallow, gentle thrusts. Their lips met again and the thrusts slowly increased, getting deeper and faster. Takizawa gasped the moment the kiss end, a drawn out moan leaving him. Houji's hand hooked around his thigh and lifted his leg up, spreading him wider.

"K-Kousuke!" He exclaimed, surprised by how much better the slightly different angle felt.

"You're so tight." Houji told him. "Warm too."

He could feel his face getting red all over again.

"Has anyone ever told you how good you feel?" The man asked.

He shook his head. "F-First time, remember? Oh God…"

Houji groaned and pressed a feverish kiss to his cheek. Takizawa reached back and grabbed the man's head, kissing him hungrily. Tongue came into play within seconds and he couldn't help but moan at the sensation of Houji's tongue rubbing against his own.

If his father could see him now, he'd be dead.

His thoughts left him as a warm hand wrapped around his straining erection. He moaned loudly, thrusting into it. Houji really knew what he was doing, he decided. Surprising considering he was drunk. Shrugging it off quickly, he lost himself in enjoying it once again, pushing himself up to rest on his elbow.

"You're so pretty." Houji purred in his ear. "I wonder how pretty you'd look all tied up."

He swallowed. He wasn't sure if that was a promise or just a drunken rambling but, God, did it sound fun. Not for the first time, he wondered how into BDSM Houji was.

"God, the way you're squeezing my cock feels so good." The man told him huskily. "I almost don't want to loosen you up any further."

He whimpered. Why'd Houji have to keep implying that there would be a next time? He wasn't dumb. He knew there wouldn't be. His partner wasn't going to remember this in the morning and he'd be freaked out if he found out.

Takizawa moaned as Houji's thumb ran over the head of his member.

He didn't plan on saying anything should he wake up before the man. He couldn't afford to make things awkward if Houji really didn't feel this way. He was pretty sure it was the alcohol talking. It wouldn't help him get over the man but at least he'd experienced him once.

"You close?" Houji asked.

"Y-Yeah," He answered. "You?"

The man nodded and Takizawa noticed his thrusts were getting erratic and losing rhythm. Houji squeezed slightly as he stroked, pushing him over the edge. A low groan escaped him as he hit his climax, ejaculate going all over Houji's hand once again and onto the sheets.

The thrusts stilled as Houji moaned lowly, stiffening. Takizawa gasped inaudibly, very much aware of his superior's cock pulsating and throbbing inside him. He quickly felt the slightly cooler, thick and sticky seed flushing against his abused walls. It felt like a lot, he realised, and he couldn't care less.

Houji panted behind him and set his leg down gently, pulling out after a moment.

Takizawa let the man move his arm before allowing himself to lie back on his side vaguely aware of Houji licking his hand clean again. He pulled his boxers back up after a moment, feeling a bit more secure knowing that the mess was contained to the fabric for the most part.

Houji pulled him as close as he could and wrapped his arms around him. He relaxed into the hold, drifting off into sleep only minutes after his partner did.


End file.
